Still in love with you
by Daichilover
Summary: It's been five years since Inuyasha left his home and his only love. Now, he's back to right what he's wronged. But is everything really how it seems?


**A/N: Another oneshot. I feel like I'm starting to suffer from a writer's block, so I'm trying to to keep the juices flowing. Review if you'd like to tell me what you thought of this.**

** Disclaimer: I don't anything, not the characters and not the song I named the story after.**

**Inspired by "Still in love with you," (Cover) by Terry He**

**"Still in love with you"**

Inuyasha stepped off the plane that had just touched down in his hometown, a city he hadn't seen in five years. The last time he had touched this soil was when he was barely an adult, leaving for America to work in his father's company. He inhaled the air and was glad to be back in Japan, in the countryside where he had grown up with his mother and her family.

He was here to visit his mother, but he had some ulterior motives as well. He had left some loose ends here and he wanted to see where his old friends had ended up. There was also a particular person who he needed to see, who he needed to know was alright now.

_Kagome_.

He had left her there in that very airport five years ago, watching as tears rolled down her cheeks. At first, their relationship had been casual, with no real commitment in it. They treated love like a game, a game that eventually ate them away from the inside out. They had professed their love for one another, and in one night of passionate kisses and touches, he felt that he had touched the top of the world.

But duty called, rearing its ugly head when his father decided to claim him into the Takahashi company. His father was ill and needed someone to help his half-brother, Seshoumaru, with the work. When he told Kagome, she burst into angry tears and slapped him. She yelled at him and accused him of knowing it before hand and that he has used her in the worst possible way.

And she was right, even if it that hadn't been his intention. He had known about his plans and he had wanted to be with Kagome before leaving—he just didn't think about how that would make her feel or the consequences that would occur. He had selfishly thought only about himself and his own feelings, taking something very precious from Kagome that he could never give back. He left without her forgiveness, her sad tears still fresh in his mind when she caught up with him at the airport. She must've thought he never loved her. In reality, though, he was still as in love with her as the night they had given themselves to each other.

He was anticipating his mother to pick him up and scanned the area for her long black hair and petite stature. While still searching, he felt a tug on his suit pants. He glanced down to see a small boy with medium length black hair and gold eyes look back at him. He was surprised; it was like looking at one of his child-hood pictures.

The child smiled in excitement as he exclaimed, "You have the same color eyes I have. That's so cool." He gave Inuyasha a toothy smile.

Before Inuyasha could respond, he heard a very familiar voice shout out, "Honey, where are you?"

The boy turned around, knowing who the person was calling to."I'm here, mommy!"

Almost like a dream, Kagome appeared among the throngs of people, looking very distressed until her gaze landed on the boy that still held tight to his pant leg. Her smile widened as she began making her way to him, the crowd blocking the man standing next to him until she was mere feet away from him. Her gaze traveled up and locked with golden eyes she thought she would never see again.

He almost gasped when he saw her form completely. She was all womanly curves now, having filled out quite nicely. She wore a pale beige turtleneck and a brown jacket over it, as the weather was cold. Jeans adorned her legs and hugged her hips just right. Her glossy black, wavy hair was longer now and contrasted beautifully with her light pale complexion and her pink lips.

Oh, how he wanted to kiss those soft, pink lips.

"Kagome," He whispered, rooted to his spot. He wanted to run to her, to tell her he was sorry, to tell her that he still loved her deeply, but he knew better than to ask for when he didn't deserve. Besides, by the looks of the child, she had moved on. The thought made his heart shatter.

Kagome was shocked to see him, her mouth hanging open. "Inu-Inuyasha? Is that really you?" She squinted at him as if he were going to disappear.

"Yeah," He simply replied.

"Oh," Kagome blinked a couple of times before looking back up at Inuyasha. "It's, uh, been a while, hasn't it?

"Quite a while," He nodded, all of a sudden at a loss for words. Where was the courage he had gathered on the plane ride here?

It seemed like she was in the same predicament. "Are you here to see your mother?" She asked, giving him a small smile.

He nodded. "Yes. I was also going to visit Sango and Miroku." He paused, looking for his next words. "How have they been?"

"Sango and Miroku?" Kagome repeated. "They're fine. They have a set of twin girls and one baby boy that was just born a month or two ago."

Inuyasha's face lit up with happiness for his two old friends. "Wow, that's great! They have a big family now, then."

"Yeah." Kagome glanced down and reached out for her son. "Come here, honey. We have to go now."

Reluctantly, the boy let go of Inuyasha's leg and reached out to grab his mother's outstretched hand. Just as Kagome was about to tell Inuyasha goodbye, he spoke up.

"How have you been, Kagome?" His throat suddenly went dry.

Kagome hadn't expected for him to ask how she was doing. Her friends yes, because he cared about him. He had never truly cared for her, had he? "I'm doing fine, thank you." She hoisted her son in her arms to be comfortable. "And you?"

Inuyasha glanced down, but decided that honesty was the best policy. "Actually, I haven't been that great since . . . since I left. I've been working mostly and the only person I really hung out with was my sister-in-law and that was because she wanted to get to know me better."

"I see." Kagome didn't know how to react. Was she happy that he had been miserable? The tug on her heartstrings begged to differ.

"Sounds depressing, doesn't it?" Inuyasha sighed, deciding to just tell her his feelings. "I—I really missed you, Kagome."

Her shocked face held him frozen in front of her. He locked eyes with her, hoping that she'd react to his words. He needed to tell her how much he cared for her, even if it was too late now. But he would be damned to not let his sentiments be known.

Her voice was soft and her eyes began to tear. "How can you say that, after all this time?" She hugged her child closer to her. "You used me back then. Don't act like you actually care about me now." Her voice was quickly filling with bitterness.

Inuyasha reached out to her, to which she responded by taking a step back. Resigned, he stood there, and began to explain himself. "Kagome, I didn't lie to you that night we were together. I cared for you, so much that I didn't want to ruin what we had by tainting it with the fact that I was leaving." He drew in a deep breath and kept on going. "But I was wrong for that. I was selfish and never considered your feelings and what you might think if I did that. I've regretted it ever since I boarded that plane to America. It's also my fault that I never clarified myself after you found out."

Kagome's tears finally fell and a look of sadness filled them. "Why do you tell me now? Why not back then?" She blinked away more tears. "Don't you know how much pain you put me through when you left?"

Inuyasha felt ashamed and could not meet her gaze. "I'm truly sorry, Kagome." He then glanced up, his mouth forming the next words before he had a chance to rethink them. "To this day, I'm still as much in love you as ever." He saw the words elicit tears from Kagome, how she bit her lip when he had revealed his still strong feelings to her, how she didn't respond to those words.

He had known it from the start. She was lost to him forever.

Feeling almost defeated, he gestured to her son, who was looking at both adults strangely for their behavior, and tried to give her his best smile. "But I'm happy you moved on. You deserve better than I."

"What . . .?" Kagome looked at him in confusion, tilting her head to her side until she understood. "Oh!" She exclaimed, looking at her son and back at Inuyasha. She opened her mouth to explain, but Inuyasha held up a hand to stop her.

"You don't have to explain. I understand." He glanced around and decided that he would just call his mother to find out where she was. "I—I have to go now," Inuyasha turned away, hoping that his expression was calm enough to convince him to let him leave. He was barely holding onto himself when she called out back to me.

"Wait, Inuyasha! You don't understand."

He glanced behind him. "I understand perfectly, Kagome. Really, I do."

Kagome ran to him, closing the distance between them. Inuyasha had a look of confusion on his face. He had turned away—even declared that he was happy for her. That had clearly been the end of the conversation, so what else did she have to say? Anything else and his hold would break.

He'd break.

Kagome shook her head. "No, Inuyasha you really don't." She let her son down and grabbed Inuyasha's hands. He glanced at her like she was crazy, but Kagome either didn't or pretended not to notice. "There was a reason I came here, right before you left on your flight." She looked at him pleadingly. "But I was still too angry at you for what I thought you had done. I didn't think it would matter to you either way." She then turned her face away, tears filling her eyes. "I don't expect you to forgive me, but you have to know."

Inuyasha turned her face to his with his hand. She looked sorrowful and pained. What he would give for that to change. "I'm listening."

"Right before you had to leave, I went to the doctor because I thought I was sick." She rubbed the tears of her face as she found courage to continue. "I think it was about a month after our argument. In any case, I wasn't sick, Inuyasha."

"I don't understand." His mind was racing, trying to make sense of what she was saying.

"Inuyasha . . . I was pregnant." Kagome revealed. "I wasn't with anyone else except for you."

His eyes widened in shock and suddenly he understood. He glanced behind him, at the child he had thought signified Kagome's moving on. "You mean that he's . . . that I'm . . . ?" Inuyasha was at a loss for words.

Kagome was quick to fill the silence. "I'm so sorry for never telling you, Inuyasha." She started crying again, this time letting her head fall into her hands. "I didn't think you cared about me and I thought you would find someone better and move on. I didn't think you would ever come back." she glanced up at him, and saw he was still in a state of shock.

Inuyasha finally found his voice. "I'm a father." A smile slowly began spreading on his face. "I have a son!" He threw all caution to the wind and hugged Kagome close to him, crushing her petite from to him. "Kagome, I swear to Kami I would have come back if I had known. Hell, I would have never left!"

His happiness was a healing salve to Kagome's worries. "I'm sorry I never told you."

"It's okay." Inuyasha relished the feeling of Kagome's soft hair. It had been to long since he had last touched it. "What matters is that we're here, together."

"I love you, Inuyasha." Kagome pulled back and cupped his face with both hands. "I always have."

Inuyasha's heart swelled with joy. "I love you too, Kagome." He bent down and satisfied his need to kiss her lips. It was a light, sweet kiss but there was time for more passionate kisses later. So much more time. He locked eyes with her and she looked as radiant as the sun. Holding her close, he asked. "So what did you name him?"

"Inuyasha." She smiled. "After you. I call him Inu for short."

At the sound of his name, Inu scuttled his way to his parents, happiness etched on every feature as he pulled on his mother's leg. "Mommy, is Daddy's business trip done now? Is he finally going to stay at home?"

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome. "He knows about me?"

She nodded, her expression a little sheepish as she explained. "I have pictures of you at home. Sango and Miroku also have a scrapbook from high-school. I couldn't lie to him."

He grinned. "Glad you didn't." He then turned to Inu, his son, and picked him up.

"So?" The child demanded. "Are you gonna stay or what?"

Inuyasha laughed, sensing he had picked up more from Kagome than he would've thought. "Yes, Inu. Daddy's here to stay."

Inu exclaimed with glee at the return of his father and Inuyasha couldn't have imagined himself more happy than he was now. He had his son in his arms and the woman he loved at his side. It was in this way that they came upon his mother. When she saw them, her face broke out into a knowing smile.

Inuyasha hugged his son closer, and held Kagome's hand while they walked out the airport, realizing that everything—finally—had become right.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! Sorry for not coming up with something more original than Inu for Inuyasha's son. I just felt that it was appropriate, but it was also a little because of the fact that I had nothing else to name him. XD Anyway, I hope you guys liked the story. Comments and feedback are appreciated.**


End file.
